Home
by whitetigerwolf
Summary: The real reason for Jack Cisco's large fee. OneShot Complete.


**I Do Not Own Zoids**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000**

Jack Cisco was called many things.

Mercenary. A true statement, considering other pilots hired him so that their teams could win.

Skilled. Another true statement, it took immense skill to pilot his Lightning Saix with such effectiveness. The super-fast Zoid was not something for amatuers.

Arrogant. Jack wouldn't say he was arrogant. Sure, he wasn't exactly a people person, and he didn't tolerate fools. But he knew his skills, and knew enough to respect and acknowledge those he found worthy.

Superstitious. Jack did believe in luck. That was the most powerful force he'd ever encountered. For good or ill, random things occurred in life, and it was a person's luck that determined those things.

Jack knew that better than anyone.

Greedy, that was a statement Jack absolutely loathed. True, he charged outrageous prices for his service, but there was a reason for that. Not to mention that he wasn't lacking clients, even with his high price.

He needed the money to maintain his Zoid, pay his bills, and survive during the off-season, all while squirrelling some money away so that, when the day came he couldn't participate in battles anymore, he could retire, or at least have a safety net as he found something else to do with himself.

But those weren't the most important things he used the money for, nor did even half of what he earned go to himself.

Pulling the Gustave, and the trailer it was pulling which carried his Lightning Saix, in front of his private hanger, Jack smiled as he looked out the cockpit.

Waiting a short distance away was the person he spent most of his winnings on, directly and indirectly.

His daughter, Anastasia Marie Cisco, whom he affectionately called Ana.

She was a beautiful young woman, with purple-black hair, hanging long past her shoulders. All her other features, she had inherited from her mother, Jack's late wife. Her skin was lightly tanned, and her eyes a brilliant green. With her aristocratic features, and well developed curves, Jack thought she was a match to her mother's beauty.

Perhaps she was even more beautiful.

But her beauty was marred by the fact she couldn't walked, and was confined to the motorized wheelchair she was currently sitting in.

She'd lost the use of her legs in the same accident that killed her mother.

Eight years ago, when his daughter was nine, Jack had finally managed to make a name for himself in Zoid battles. This had taken him away from his family, as it still did during the battle season. Still, he had loved his wife and daughter, and called them frequently.

He still remembered that terrible night when his call went unanswered.

Several hours later, he'd gotten a call from the local police. His wife had taken their daughter out to celebrate a straight A report card. On the way home, a drunk had run a stop sign and T-boned the car is wife had been driving. He'd then been informed that both his wife and daughter were in critical condition.

He'd quickly made arrangements to get home. But between the arrangements and actual travel time, it had taken him fourteen hours to get to the hospital.

By the time he'd arrived, his wife had died. He'd spent another three days barely eating or sleeping until Ana had stabilized, worried for his daughter. It had been another two weeks before she had woken up.

And he'd had to break the news that, not only was her mother dead, but that she would never walk again.

The only reason he hadn't given up Zoid battles then, was that it was good money, if you won. He poured his winnings into making life easier for his daughter, and paying her medical expenses. For those first few years, he'd taken Ana with him, leaving her in a safe restaurant or hotel when he went into battle. It wasn't until she'd turned fourteen, and Jack trusted her to be alone, that this stopped.

Still, he missed his daughter when he was away.

Climbing out of the Gustav, he turned as his daughter wheeled towards him.

"I missed you," he said as he leaned down and hugged her with one arm, placing a light kiss on her forehead.

She smiled up at him. "I missed you too Dad."

Greetings exchanged, Jack took a step back to give his daughter some space. "There's nothing wrong in the house?" he asked, making sure he didn't have to repair something that his daughter was unable do.

Ana rolled her eyes. "I'm seventeen Dad, I figured out how to call a professional a while ago," she admonished him.

"What did you need to call a professional for?" Jack asked.

"Nothing," the seventeen year old assured him. "I'm just saying I know how."

The older man chuckled.

His daughter sighed. "Well I guess I'll leave you to put the Zoids away," she said. "While you do that, I'll go make dinner."

Jack almost stopped her, to offer to take her into town so she didn't have to cook, but he didn't. Even after eight years, his daughter still had trouble riding in cars. The Gustav, she had no trouble with, but a car…

Ana didn't do good with cars.

"I'll be in once everything is put away," he assured her.

His daughter smiled at him. "I'm glad you're home Dad."

Jack smiled back. "So am I."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**This was just…random. I was watching Zoids and the idea popped into my head. It takes place before Jack and the Blitz team face off.**

**Anyway, I hope you Enjoyed. Please Review, Check out the Challenges in My Forums (Link on Profile) and the stories I have for Adoption under the title: Please Adopt Me!**


End file.
